


Prime Number

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caranthir is at his nastiest when he's jealous, Double Anal Penetration, Fëanorians is a relationship, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hints of hatesex, Incest, M/M, Maedhros has something of a size kink, Nipple Play, PWP with a prologue, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon has to come to terms with the fact that Maedhros is particularly attached to his brothers (he may not have chosen the best way to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pityafinwë = Amrod (the older)   
> Telufinwë = Amras (the younger)

Maitimo had been honest with him – to a point. He had told him from the start that he could never be the only one, that he could never have his undivided love, but Findecáno had been unable to persuade him to reveal with whom he had to share it.

For a long time he had believed it might be some girl his uncle, his _half-uncle_ , had foisted upon him for the purpose of marriage. Maitimo was his first born after all, and everybody knew how fixated Fëanáro was with the succession line. Maitimo had it in his name.

No girls – and no boys, for that matter – were close enough to Maitimo to suggest any serious involvement. All his public interactions were superficial.

Findecáno wasn't artless, or callow. The people Maitimo spent most of his time with – even admitting that embittered Findecáno – were his brothers, and his father. Sometimes they were gone, together, for months on end. Once it had been nearly three years. Nerdanel, who couldn't afford (and didn't want) to be away from her work for so long, had stopped going with them decades before.

The seemingly obvious conclusion was, to Findecáno, an execration. He had only one brother (his sister was still only a toddler), and he loved him, but taking that love beyond the borders set by blood and friendship was something that had never even crossed his mind. Once the seed of suspicion had been planted in his brain (and in his heart), however, all he had to do was look at his cousins in a different way (seeking the sizzling undercurrent of lust where it ought to have been absent) for it to be confirmed by small gestures that were impeccably innocent on the surface.

After suspicion turned to certainty, he tried to avoid his cousins. He did his best too, but right when he wouldn't have wanted to see them, he seemed to run into them oftener than before (though, it was probably simply that he was more keenly aware of them, and not only as his cousins anymore, but as his rivals too). Everything grated and festered around them. From the way Macalaurë and Curufinwë discussed linguistics together on their way home from the Lambengolmor (their hushed tones and alluding smiles), to Tyelcormo and Carnistir's playfully aggressive antics (which could be the perfect prelude or the continuation of so much else), to Maitimo strolling through town with a twin on each side, holding their hands as if they were still children (and all Findecáno could think of was how well those hands must know the other's body).

His resolve lasted for a little over two weeks. His best quality was honesty, everybody said, and sensible straightforwardness, so he decided to confront Maitimo. The perfect occasion presented itself when he found him alone in one of the smaller reading rooms of the palace library.

Maitimo did not deny. Findecáno was grateful to him for that, but a part of him never stopped wishing that he would have tried to downplay his relationship with his brothers (and tell him that he mattered more to him than them, even if it was a lie).

“Does- does your father know about it?” Findecáno ventured to ask, and immediately regretted to. Things never adhered to common sense where Fëanáro was concerned.

“There's nothing our father doesn't know about us,” Maitimo solemnly said, as if it were a privilege. To Findecáno it sounded rather like one more manifestation of his half-uncle's domineering character, and legitimized his prejudice (it also implied – disturbingly – that Fëanáro must know about his own relationship with Maitimo, too).

“What about your mother?” Nerdanel had to be more sensible.

“...she might know. But this is one thing her wisdom would not help her to understand, I'm afraid.”

“How did you start to -” Findecáno stumbled on the words (he had no idea how to ask his own lover about his undue intimacy with his brothers), and let his gaze wander aimlessly over the elegant tomes lined on the shelves behind his cousin. “...why?”

Maitimo shrugged. “We love each other, and we're well suited to each other.”

“They're your _brothers_ ,” groused Findecáno. “You saw them all grow up.” 

“And?” Maitimo tapped the knuckles of the fingers of his right hand against the open book in front of him, a sign that he was growing annoyed. “I've known you since you were a toddler. I'm almost as old as your father, remember?”

“It's differen -”

“No, it isn't. Our relationship wouldn't be approved by the Valar, either.”

“But we're half-cousins. We could even get married if one of us were a woman. There are valid reasons to discourage sexual intimacy beyond that.”

“None at all. How would you know?” Maitimo challenged, “who has the right to decide where love ends except the people who experience it?”

“Then explain to me how is it possible for brotherly love to issue into sex,” Findecáno insisted.

“It's not something that can be rationally explained. Could you explain why you love me?” Maitimo sighed, and stretched his arm to pet Findecáno's hand on the other side of the table. “Finno, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You don't understand.”

The paltry show of concern, coupled with veiled condescension, infuriated Findecáno. “No, I can't!” His voice came out shriller than he would have wanted. He looked away and took a deep breath.

“Leave me, please. I need to be alone.”

Maitimo tarried – Findecáno hoped he wouldn't say anything, he dreaded his own reaction – but finally took the book he had been reading and rose to head towards the door.

“Won't you ask me to keep quiet about it?” asked Findecáno just as he opened it.

“What would the point be? It's well-known that my brothers and I are especially close. Whether people glean that we ass-fuck each-other makes very little difference to me. They might already know, in fact, they simply refuse to aknowledge it...Or do you plan to inform your father of what you discovered so that he might know how truly bad we are?”

Findecáno didn't see Maitimo for a week after that (he didn't want to). Then there was the week-long celebration of the Harvest Festival, and as soon as it was over his cousins left again. During their absence (a little over a year), Findecáno kept brooding over them, and their entanglement. He couldn't let it rest. He didn't understand, and he felt he had to, in order to be able to continue his relationship with Maitimo, in order for his love not to turn to resentment.

An idea came to him. He dismissed it as foolish, preposterous, at first, but it persisted, and he broached it with Maitimo as soon as he saw him again. Maitimo wasn't impressed by it.

“Besides, I'm not sure my brothers would agree.”

“Oh I'm quite sure they would do anything for you.”

As Findecáno anticipated, Maitimo's brothers agreed to the proposal – have sex with him, let him peek into their relationship for one night.

Findecáno chose a day his uncle and aunt weren't in Tirion. He wouldn't have dared to even step inside that house if he had known Fëanáro was there, on that one occasion. Nonetheless, his heart pounded wildly in his chest as he passed through room after room in the old palace, feeling as if its walls closed in on him (he had always been affected by how different it was from his father's palace, where each floor had luminous corridors which opened on the central courtyard).

They stopped before the door of Maitimo's bedroom. Findecáno had been there countless times, and had always considered it his too, in a sense, but perhaps mistakenly. 

“Are you sure?” Maitimo asked, squeezing Findecáno's right hand in what should have been a comforting gesture.

Findecáno nodded. Maitimo nodded back and opened the door.

“He really came!” shouted Carnistir, turning towards them, together with Tyelcormo. They were sitting on the sofa at one end the room, opposite the bed. Curufinwë hovered behind Macalaurë, who was playing a game of chess against both twins at the round table next to one of the two windows. They didn't bother to greet. Maitimo closed the door and strode towards them. Findecáno moved to follow, but Carnistir stood up and walked up to him, halting him and blocking his view of the room. 

“I thought you were going to cop out, _cousin_.”

Findecáno never felt the disadvantage of his less than average height so acutely than when he glared up at his cousin's sneering face.

“Moryo, don't be too nasty. Finno here came to fuck you too, you know.” Findecáno felt arms wrap themselves around himself and silvery strands of hair dangled over his shoulders. “Right, cousin?”

Tyelcormo was warm and smelled of thyme, still, he was only moderately less obnoxious than his younger brother.

“Hmpf.” Carnistir grasped Findecáno's chin with his right hand and lifted it. “I don't get what Nelyo sees in you. 'Plain' is too much of a compliment for you, unless you truly believe that these gewgaws you put in your hair make you any special.”

“That's funny coming from someone whose only remarkable feature is a drunkard's complexion,” Findecáno spat back, with the same contempt.

“Nelyo likes that more than he likes you.”

“He only puts up with you because you're his brother.”

“Poor little cousin who doesn't know a thing about his dear Maitimo.” Carnistir tried to mask his pique, but it manifested all too clearly in his voice and in his scowl. Findecáno realized that jealousy was what spawned it, and it was absurd, because Carnistir wasn't the one who had to vie for Maitimo's love. It was guaranteed for him. He didn't have to tackle the certainty that Maitimo would, if forced, choose someone else. “You should be grateful that he -”

“Moryo, shut up.” Tyelcormo cast his younger brother a meaningful glance, dragging his hands over Findecáno's chest.

Carnistir huffed, then dived to kiss their cousin without any further preamble. 

Findecáno stiffened, and his lips clamped shut in surprise. Carnistir, of course, wasn't deterred. His right hand left Findecáno's chin and plunged between his legs, fondling his still flaccid cock through his pants. 

Tyelcormo pressed snugly against Findecáno from behind, rubbing his far more pronounced bulge against the small of his cousin's back. His mouth brushed over Findecáno's nape.

“You do smell sweet,” he purred against the tickly skin, inhaling deeply.

A sharp moan parted Findecáno's lips as Tyelcormo bit his neck, finally allowing Carnistir's tongue inside his mouth.

Tyelcormo's hands continued their descent, found his belt and lacings and started undoing them. Carnistir helped him, and yanked the pants down once they were loose, together with his undergarments. Findecáno shivered – Carnistir's hand now touched his bare flesh, and his cock, which had begun to swell, was soon fully hard.

Carnistir smirked against his lips. Their kiss, a mingling of suction and half-bites, broke. “What turns you on the most,” Carnistir began as his index finger crawled up the length of Findecáno's shaft “the thought that you're about to be fucked by seven people or the fact that you're going to see your beloved Maitimo kiss his brothers?” The finger reached the head, and slipped inside his foreskin. “Or perhaps the knowledge that my own cock has been in him no later than this morning as it now will in you?...Or does it anger you?”

Findecáno felt himself flush at the taunting words and squirmed in his cousins' hold, accentuating the delightful friction between the finger and his most sensitive skin. His mind was in turmoil, he couldn't have sorted through his emotions if his life depended on it. 

“I'd say all three,” Tyelcormo hazarded in his stead. “Let's get on the bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let's undress him then.”

Tyelcormo made quick work of removing the upper half Findecáno's clothing. Carnistir instead steered him towards the bed and did away with rest, while Tyelcormo undressed in turn. Once they were both completely naked, Tyelcormo climbed onto the bed behind Findecáno, and slouched against the headboard, dragging his cousin with him. Findecáno found himself pressed against a massive chest, between strong legs.

Maitimo often did the same, and with his scent permeating the bedsheets and the fact that Tyelcormo's build was very similar to his older brother's, Findecáno could almost have believed it was the usual arrangement, one of the many times he slunk to his uncle's house to spend hours in languid cuddling with his lover. _Not yours alone_ , a voice reminded him as Tyelcormo's hands – a hunter's hands, with callouses and scars Maitimo's hands didn't have – slid around his chest and up to his nipples.

Not his alone, not his primarily, he bitterly reminded himself as Carnistir knelt on the bed and pulled him towards himself, pushing his legs open, and hooking one over one of Tyelcormo's.

“You don't look too bad naked.”

As if to underline his brother's statement, Tyelcormo's hands slowly groped their way down Findecáno's chest again and to the junctures of his legs. 

Findecáno held his breath. His cock lay stiff against his lower stomach, just millimetres away from Tyelcormo's left hand, but Tyelcormo didn't touch it.

“What about you? You have something to hide?” he managed to jibe at Carnistir over the trepidation that made his heart race. 

Carnistir's mouth twisted into a lopsided grin that was surprisingly free of mockery, and rather impish. “It's for your sake. So you don't get scared.”

“Moryo has a weird dick,” Tyelcormo whispered in Findecáno's ear.

“Not _weird_!”

“You'll see”. 

Tyelcormo nibbled the eartip, and Findecáno's remark on the mind-boggling maturity of their exchange was buried under a gasp. Carnistir scoffed at his brother's teasing, and bent forward to take the head of Findecáno's cock inside his mouth. He laved the tip with his tongue, satisfied by the way Findecáno quivered, before his lips slowly but surely descended, until they were wrapped around the base.

It was an entirely new sensation for Findecáno, and too harsh – just like Carnistir himself. The vibrations produced by Carnistir's throat as he hummed and swallowed around the shaft made him writhe and buck, but Tyelcormo wrapped one arm around his chest to keep him down. The other hand combed through his pubic hair and slid further down, tickling the root of his cock and the underside of his balls.

“The advantages of being more than two,” he purred, and snuck his thumb under Carnistir's stretched lips. 

Findecáno swore. 

Carnistir's tongue moved against his cock to lick at the finger, until he had had enough, at which point he pulled back, and knelt up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You never had your cock down somebody's throat? Nelyo doesn't like to do it, I know, though he loves to shove his cock balls deep in my mouth. Have you ever done it?”

Findecáno shook his head. 

“Well, I agree it's not an easy feat, especially with Nelyo's endowment. Takes skill,” Carnistir playfully boasted. “Sorry, I won't do more than this for you.” He planted a sloppy kiss on the wet tip of Findecáno's cock and stood up. 

As he left, Findecáno could see Maitimo fondle a naked Curufinwë on the sofa. 

Tyelcormo put a hand on his eyes. “Are you sure you want to?”

Findecáno nodded – he was there to see as well as feel – and Tyelcormo's hand brushed over his face and across his mouth. Tyelcormo pushed the thumb inside – the same he had stuck in Carnistir's mouth. Findecáno absentmindedly sucked on it while watching Maitimo, still half-clothed, nip and lap on Curufinwë's neck. 

Curufinwë was the shortest of his brothers, strongly muscled but lithe, and the difference between their physiques couldn't have been starker. Findecáno knew Maitimo liked that, liked the contrast and the salacious possibilities that came with it. He wondered if the two of them looked like that too, when they were together. They probably did, except that Maitimo was much less considerate towards his brother than he was with him.

He hitched Curufinwë's head back and held his body, blanketed under his bigger one, in a crushing grip. Findecáno thought, as Tyelcormo's fingers started stroking his own neck, that he could very likely afford to do that thanks to a deeper familiarity - the sort that only long years spent side by side, continuously, from morning to evening and through the night, in all kind of situations - generated, along with a precise knowledge of the other's limits and preferences. 

Carnistir came back and once again obstructed the view of his brothers.

Findecáno's gaze shifted to Carnistir's now naked and slick erection and his eyes widened. Carnistir bared his teeth in a wolfish smile.

“I told you Moryo's dick is weird,” Tyelcormo said before his brother had a chance to speak.

“Not weird!” Carnistir protested again. “Just the thickest you'll find in the whole of Valinor.”

Findecáno wanted to gainsay the brag, but if it wasn't true, it had to be close to the truth. 

“Don't worry, with some patience I can fit it anywhere.”

“Patience? You don't have patience,” Findecáno accused.

“Oh, I save it up for what really matters, like Dad,” Carnistir retorted, pushing Findecáno's legs open wider.

The mention of Fëanáro did little to make Findecáno feel more at ease. His uncle was the very last person he wanted to associate with sex, however remotely.

“It's true,” Tyelcormo assured, nibbling on his eartip once more.

“Anyway, you must be used to getting fucked by Nelyo,” Carnistir remarked. “It does take a lot to get used to that...I would know.”

He pushed two oiled fingers inside Findecáno, stretching his hole open with the thumb of the other hand.

Findecáno gritted his teeth, but not because of the intrusion (he _was_ used to that much). He knew Carnistir kept rubbing his intimacy with Maitimo in his face to vex him, still he couldn't prevent him from succeeding marvellously. 

Carnistir expertly lubed and stretched him, and soon the head of his cock was rubbing against his opening, and pushing in. 

Tyelcormo felt Findecáno tense. “Focus on me, and breathe slowly,” he urged, and laid his hands on the lower half of Findecáno's lower chest to massage it, as Carnistir inched in bit by tiny bit.

“My, you _are_ tight,” he groaned when he was halfway in. 

Findecáno and Carnistir stared unblinkingly at each other. Carnistir pushed forward again. It was what Maitimo had felt in the morning, and it was not. It could never be more than a vicarious glimpse. Carnistir would never have allowed Findecáno to experience it otherwise. His gaze proclaimed it, and Findecáno seethed. As soon as he got used to the stretch and the thick shaft sliding steadily further inside him, he inhaled deeply and clenched his ass muscles, grinning as he saw Carnistir grimace. 

Carnistir's eyes narrowed and his brow creased, but he took a deep breath and remained in control. 

“You think my brothers never pulled that on me?”

He responded with a forceful thrust that had Findecáno press his head back against Tyelcormo's stomach.

Carnistir proved that he did in fact have patience, and whimsically apportioned self-control. Considering his personality, and the jealousy and antagonism that divided them, Findecáno had expected him to be much less thoughtful too, though it was easy to tell that he was holding back. Surely he too could take more liberties with his brothers. 

Carnistir's thrusts very evenly picked up speed and force. 

Findecáno's eyes drifted shut, and the sensations - the warmth of Tyelcormo's hold and caresses alongside his younger brother's precise thrusts – drowned the thoughts and questions clogging his mind. 

After some time, he became aware of the bed dipping to his left. He turned. Macalaurë knelt, naked, beside him. 

“I'd never have presumed to meet you under such circumstances,” he lilted, when Findecáno reopened his eyes and glazedly looked up at him. 

Macalaurë was a riddle. Findecáno had soon realized that the affability and graciousness he showed in public were superficial, if not wholly false, that anything could lurk behind his smiling front. Macalaurë was as disquieting as the gathering clouds of a sudden storm. Findecáno couldn't imagine what he would be like in bed. Carnistir made sure he couldn't think much on it., and soon after, the twins also climbed onto the bed, one at each side.

“Getting crowded, isn't it?” jested Tyelcormo. 

The twins gazed at Findecáno fixedly for a few moments, before each lowered a hand to one of his nipples and squeezed it. 

“Moryo's taking too long,” one of them roguishly observed.

Macalaurë smirked at them and crawled behind their brother. He soundly smacked one of his asscheeks.

Carnistir growled, and shoved into Findecáno almost by reflex. The two moaned in unison when fingers brushed the spot where they were joined. The touch was feathery but insistent, and it made them both shudder.

Macalaurë's fingers fluttered upwards and just as lightly stroked Carnistir's balls. 

“Fuck you, Cáno,” Carnistir rasped. His face took on a vivid pink hue, much brighter than his usual tint, and Findecáno had to stifle a laugh (he managed to stifle the sound of it, at least).

“Any time, dear brother,” quipped Macalaurë. 

Carnistir tried to resist his brother's loving ministrations, but his self-control had its limits, and when Macalaurë tickled his opening too, he swore and came deep in Findecáno's ass. In the same moment, Findecáno distinctly heard Curufinwë – supercilious, frigid Curufinwë, who looked like nothing could ever faze him – moan 'Nelyo'.


	3. Chapter 3

Carnistir clumsily pulled out of Findecáno, his comically flushed face distorted in anger.

“Cáno, what the fuck,” he yelled, gesturing emphatically with his arms.

He attempted to turn towards his older brother, but Macalaurë hugged him from behind and leant in to press a kiss to his left shoulder. His fingers trailed across Carnistir's stomach, the touch as light as that which had just sent him over the edge. 

“I'll make it up to you later, hm?” he whispered in his ear, letting his lips touch the lobe. “I'll do what you like best.”

The cooing tone and its promise seemed compelling enough to assuage Carnistir's vexation at how his pleasure had been cut short. Findecáno looked on as it faded from his face, dissolving in a flurry of shivers. “You better,” he mumbled, still somewhat cross yet uncustomarily meek, and stood from the bed. 

Macalaurë turned to Findecáno, a self-satisfied grin sharpening his features at the way he had placated his younger brother. 

“I'm sorry I had to interrupt. You can have another round with Moryo some time, if you wish.”

Findecáno had no intention of ever having sex with Carnistir again, big dick or no big dick. He didn't need to say it out loud, Macalaurë read it in his eyes.

“Well then,” he sighed, settling between his legs. 

“Hey, it's my turn!” 

“Not anymore.” 

Tyelcormo grumbled in protest. His erection had been poking the middle of Findecáno's back since they had lain down. He hastily disentangled himself from him, belying the gentleness with which he had caressed him and put him at ease, and marched to the foot of the bed, his engorged veiny shaft jutting out from its crown of silver curls. He took hold of Macalaurë's upper arm, but Macalaurë yanked it free. 

“What do you -”

“I'm your elder,” Macalaurë cut him short, as peremptory as he had been conciliating with Carnistir. 

“Then what the fuck did we decide an order for if you do whatever the fuck you please!”

“Complain to Moryo, he took too long.”

“But you -”

“And we must hurry up. Remember what Nelyo told us? It won't take long for Curvo to be ready.” Macalaurë inclined his head, his firmness prevailing on Tyelcormo, whose shoulders – they looked even more powerful stiffened and lifted up – slumped. “Be a good lad and fetch me the oil.”

“Cáno isn't called Cáno without reason,” Telufinwë said, wrenching Findecáno's attention from Macalaurë by pinching and twisting his right nipple. 

Findecáno frowned at him, squirming to free his nub from the painful hold. He _was_ puzzled, but his puzzlement was due more to curiosity as to what Maitimo could have told his brothers, why they should hurry and what Curufinwë had to be ready for (why Maitimo had made no mention of any of that to him), than to how Macalaurë was able to sway his brothers like they weren't half as brash as they were. 

Tyelcormo obediently walked across the room to retrieve the little glass bottle. When he passed it to Macalaurë, Macalaurë drew him close and kissed him on the mouth.

It was the first kiss – the first unabashed, passionate, unquestionably carnal kiss – Findecáno witnessed between the brothers. Their lips stuck together and slid against each other their tongues coiled, and it all took place there between his own legs – Tyelcormo's left hand grasped one of his knees for balance, and Macalaurë's thighs were warm against his own. Findecáno felt like an intruder, but the sight also caused a surge of his arousal. He unconsciously slipped a hand towards his own groin.

Telufinwë caught his wrist, stopping him before he could touch himself. 

“He's growing impatient, brothers.” 

Tyelcormo reluctantly let go of Macalaurë's lips, but the ardour between them remained almost palpable, pooling between their gazes, at least until Macalaurë spoke again. 

“Finno has a mouth too, you know. Why not make use of that while you wait. I won't be long. You do not object, I presume?”

It took a moment for Findecáno to realise that Macalaurë was addressing him, in a matter-of-fact tone suggestive of anything but sex. He shook his head. He had taken the eventuality into account, of course.

“Good, then we can save some time.” 

Tyelcormo was instantly kneeling next to his head – or half over it, his cock and balls brushing his face. Findecáno tentatively stuck his tongue out to lick them, before he could start thinking of the first time he had agreed to do that for Maitimo (he had been terribly embarrassed, and Maitimo had kept reassuring him). Tyelcormo let out an appreciative sigh, but only let him lap for a short while. He wanted more, so he clasped Findecáno's jaw and forced him to tilt his mouth.

Pityafinwë giggled as he watched the head of his brother's cock disappear into it, and tugged on his left nipple again. “He may not be experienced, but I think he likes sucking cock. Look at how much precome he's leaking.”

Telufinwë tapped the pads of his fingertips over the twitching length. “He's been neglected here.” 

“Nelyo said not to make him come, remember?” his twin purred back, before stooping to suck the nipple into his mouth.

“Oh right...I wonder how much patience cousin has,” Telufinwë's fingers wrapped around the turgid shaft and started stroking it. “Will it be more than Moryo's? Or could you be easily overwhelmed after all?”

Findecáno of course couldn't reply, concentrated as he was on getting air in through his nose (it didn't help that Tyelcormo seemed to smell of fragrant herbs all over), and on Macalaurë who, for all his talk about hurrying, seemed to be content with poking his softened rim, smearing his younger brother's seed all around it (it was so annoyingly arousing that he almost felt empathy for Carnistir). 

Pityafinwë let go of the nipple. “I think he's not so naive as he'd like us to believe.”

“It doesn't take much to do a passable blowjob when you're as horny as Tyelcormo.”

“You know I like...group activity, and Finno's pretty, whatever you may think.”

“Right, right,” Telufinwë grinned, pressing his little finger against the slit of Findecáno's cock.

“If only Cáno would _deign_ to hurry.”

“I shall repeat your lessons in timing when we're done, Turco,” Macalaurë retorted, and drove in.

Findecáno sucked in a sharp breath as he was swiftly filled again, with very little discomfort – just the pain of the breaching and Macalaurë's cock surely glided in his passage, more than sufficiently loosened after Carnistir's usage. There was the briefest of pauses. Macalaurë shifted on his knees between his spread legs and started moving. Findecáno couldn't turn his head, and couldn't see much of him out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to imagine him abandoned in the throes of pleasure, just like he never seemed to lose his composure even when playing his liveliest pieces. His thrusts were decisive, however, and Findecáno's hips jerked with them and with his own mounting need, as he tried to get more out of Telufinwë's tantalising hold on his shaft. 

He felt incredibly wanton.

There was something both exciting and unnerving in being stimulated in so many different ways at the same time. His heart had no part in it, but it was all so much more immediate for want of the trappings of lofty emotions. Fleshly impulses were all that mattered, and his own body was turned over to them as if it were not his own.

His nipples smarted from the tugging and pinching and nibbling they were subjected to. Telufinwë stroked his shaft with maddening slowness, placidly gliding down and back up again. At times, unpredictably, he pulled on the foreskin, or pushed one of his fingers inside it as Carnistir had before. Whenever he did Findecáno couldn't help moaning deep in his throat, sending shudders up Tyelcormo's crotch in turn. The spike of sensation made him ignore even the way his neck ached given the angle at which Tyelcormo held his head – trapped between his hand and his thighs – to fuck his mouth, jabbing against his cheek or the back of his throat, trying to bury himself deeper every time he pushed in, as if in accord – that was Findecáno's impression at least – with Macalaurë's thrusts.

“Do you want to know what Nelyo is doing to Curvo?” Telufinwë asked in the midst of it. 

Findecáno's half-closed eyes focused on him with difficulty, but managed to convey his (obvious) answer. Curufinwë's moans had quieted at some point, but he hadn't remarked on it before. 

“Let's see...” Telufinwë drawled, and made a show of looking to the side. “Curvo is kneeling on the couch, bent over to take care of Nelyo's dick, gagging as he takes it in all the way to the base. He can't do much about that...Nelyo is holding his head down much like Turco holds yours.” He paused and savoured the spectacle, and Findecáno's burning jealousy with it. “Nelyo is also sticking his fingers into Curvo's ass, stretching him. Stretching him really well for what's to follow.”

“Yes, sounds like what Nelyo would do,” Macalaurë blandly commented, without breaking his rhythm. 

Findecáno attempted to turn, but Tyelcormo kept his head firmly in place.

Telufinwë resumed talking. “Nelyo likes fucking Curvo...a lot. Soon he'll have him bucking on his dick...would you like to see that?”

“He does,” Pityafinwë caught Findecáno's nipple between his teeth and shook his head, "and he does not."

Tyelcormo puffed, stuffing his cock inside Findecáno's mouth until he choked, and had to focus fully on him – on his scent and his hardness – again. “Don't distract him.” 

It went on for a while. Findecáno's body became more and more responsive as his cousins' caresses left him no respite, even with jealousy to underscore the pleasure. And then, without any sort of forewarning, it all stopped. The hands left his body. Macalaurë pulled out, and Tyelcormo let go of his head. Findecáno turned to look at his cousins wide-eyed. 

“What -” he gasped, but managed to say no more.

The twins laughed. Macalaurë stood up without saying a word, joining Carnistir on the armchair where he lounged still naked, whereas Tyelcormo hastened to claim his turn. 

He was pushed and pulled until he was on his hands and knees. Hands clamped on his hips and he was entered, but he almost didn't notice. Maitimo was there opposite him, staring down at Curufinwë, whose chin was dripping wet with a mix of his own spit and his brother's precome. Curufinwë's eyes, bright and adoring, reciprocated Maitimo's gaze, and he smiled while Maitimo petted his head and his back down along his spine to his upthrust ass, murmuring words Findecáno couldn't make out - endearments, or maybe commands. 

Tyelcormo slammed into him, his thighs smacking loudly against Findecáno's buttocks. He bent, completely covering his body. "Watch. Maitimo's doing it” he muttered against his nape. 

Findecáno held his breath.

Maitimo slipped his hands under Curufinwë's arms, and lifted him.


	4. Chapter 4

Curufinwë ended up squeezed against Maitimo's chest, his legs open wide to straddle his groin. Anticipation sparkled in the look that passed between them while they both settled into the new position. Then Curufinwë's hands combed through Maitimo's loosely bound hair and pulled it back. The difference in height between them meant that when he knelt over his sitting brother, his lips were level with the top of Maitimo's head. He only had to stoop a little to kiss it, then slide his lips over his forehead and his sculptured cheekbones, slightly flushed with the heat of arousal, to his earlobe.

“Finno's watching,” Maitimo said, closing his eyes, to better relish every wet brush of lips.

He had been throwing quick glances towards the bed, both out of curiosity and to make sure his brothers wouldn't do anything of what he knew Findecáno didn't like. He had been careful not let Findecáno notice. What he was about to do would surely be hard to witness for him. But he couldn't help it. He loved his brothers like no-one else, they enticed him in ways others could never hope to. 

“I hope he realises how insignificant his bond with you is compared to ours,” Curufinwë said, skimming his mouth over Maitimo's eyelids.

A twitch of his cheeks attested to Maitimo's reprove, but he didn't act on it. Only when he had had enough of the kisses he cocked his head, and with an abrupt movement covered Curufinwë's fiendishly tempting mouth with his own.

Curufinwë smiled around his probing tongue, his own erection twitching as he felt Maitimo's hands move to his bottom. They groped it, tweaked it, and pulled his buttocks open, exposing his moist ready-to-be-fucked hole, loosened and lubed by Maitimo's fingers while he had slobbered all over Maitimo's cock and balls.

Maitimo had had the urge to come in his mouth, barely holding himself back out of regard for Findecáno. He would do that later, when Findecáno couldn't see. He squeezed the pert ass. He would have Curufinwë on his knees and stick his cock down his throat and fuck it at his leisure, then douse it with his seed. He shared the images with his brother, probing his mind like he was about to probe his body, satisfied to feel him shiver. His left hand kept groping Curufinwë's left buttock, the right instead slid inside his cleft. His index finger tickled the tender ring of muscle, pushing to enter.

Curufinwë panted into the kiss. His back arched, causing him to press even more snugly against Maitimo's chest.

The finger slipped in and squelched inside his passage, moving in circles until, by slow progression, it found his prostate.

Curufinwë pulled back from the kiss, his reddened lips glistening with spit. “Nelyo -” he called in a high-pitched whimper that made him blush. His breathing quickened. His eyebrows knitted together, in a vain attempt to curb a pleasure that was quickly becoming unbearable.

Maitimo had it swell the way he wanted it to. He knew his brothers' bodies down to their minutest quirks, he had taught them all the delights and all the tricks of sex. He swiftly pulled his finger out, and slipped two back inside again, repeating the motion at regular intervals, until his name spilled from Curufinwë's lips again and again, and Curufinwë's seed shot between them, falling on both their chests. Some of it dribbled down to the hem of the pants Maitimo still wore, but he didn't mind.

He smirked. He distinctly heard Tyelcormo swear, and the bed creak as he increased the speed of his thrusts inside Findecáno. “It seems Turco liked this too...are you happy?” he cooed. He didn't wait for Curufinwë to reply. He didn't wait for him to regain his breath or full control himself, either. His hands went back to his buttocks, and keeping them open he positioned his little brother over his own erection. 

Curufinwë, drowsy and oversensitive in the wake of his orgasm, nonetheless obeyed when Maitimo instructed him to push out with his ass. 

The breach was effortless. 

Maitimo bucked up with his hips, and pushed him down at the same time so that in a matter of seconds his whole engorged length was buried inside his little brother's eager body. He began to move straight away.

Across the room, Tyelcormo, marvellously incited by the spectacle, moved in a frenzy above Findecáno's smaller body, eyes fixed Maitimo's dick as it disappeared into Curufinwë's body. His hair, messily tied in a single braid, fell over his right shoulder, hitting Findecáno's face with his every thrust.

Their tickly touch seemed to shake Findecáno from the daze with which he watched. He became aware, as for the first time, of the girth of Tyelcormo's shaft, the sweat sticking their bodies together, the smack on his own buttocks every time Tyelcormo vigorously undulated his hips into him. 

“Sometimes we go inside Curufinwë together, Nelyo and I,” Tyelcormo sighed lowering his head, breath hot in his ear. “He's so tight and so warm I could come just from the thought.” He stopped for a second just inside Findecáno only to push back in with all his might. “Have you ever done it?”

Findecáno feebly shook his head.

“Try to imagine it. You and Nelyo inside the same asshole. One of the most intimate sensation you can ever -...experience. One of the...sweetest.”

“Move” instructed Maitimo, loud enough for both of them to hear. Tyelcormo's head lifted to his brothers again, and he saw Maitimo's fingers dig into Curufinwë's hips, while he remained completely still. Curufinwë supported himself by laying his hands over the back of the sofa, and began to move as Maitimo wanted, up and down, quickly finding an angle that was satisfying for both and a steady rhythm. 

Tyelcormo exhaled loudly through his nose – no doubt Maitimo had done that on purpose, knowing all too well he wouldn't be able to resist. Little wily Curufinwë could be too much for him on his own, watching as he fucked himself on Maitimo's cock was intoxicating. He narrowed his eyes, imagining he was the one buried inside him and let himself go, pulling out just in time to spurt the last of his seed over the small of Findecáno's back rather than inside his ass.

Macalaurë and Carnistir cackled from the armchair where they sat in each other's lap, with Carnistir lazily stroking Macalaurë's still hard cock.

The twins were more than ready to take the lead. One of them came to stand next to Findecáno's head, whereas the other knelt on the bed, exchanging mumbled words with Tyelcormo, and swiftly took his older brother's place inside their cousin. 

Findecáno felt dizzy for a moment. His ass was beginning to be sore, and he felt Tyelcormo's seed trickle directly onto his balls and down his achingly hard shaft. Still his attention remained glued to Curufinwë fucking himself on Maitimo's cock, and his ears strained to catch every moan and every broken word, all the little sounds that betrayed what Maitimo was feeling – until the other twin laid a heavy hand on his head and stood directly in front of him. 

“Move -”

“No no, you must pay attention to me now.”

“Pityafinwë, please -”

“I'm Telufinwë.”

Findecáno craned his neck and looked up at the twin's hair. It was a tad lighter than Maitimo's dark copper, but overall much more similar to it – almost identical in fact – than Pityafinwë's rusty brown. But that wasn't what struck him the most right then. Telufinwë looked exactly like his father. He wondered how he had never noticed before. Or perhaps it wasn't that strange – the twins weren't fond of people's company, and were often absent even at official events and family gatherings, with their father's abetting.

Telufinwë patted his head, clicking his tongue like he had just come up with a clever idea.

“Does your father know about tonight?” he asked.

“...no.” 

“Of course not. Does he even know about you and Nelyo?”

“He knows that -” Findecáno began, then hissed. Pityafinwë fucked him shallowly, and so so slowly, and the movement had the effect of concentrating all the pressure of his cock on Findecáno's sensitive rim. Findecáno shuddered and he had to struggle to keep himself from crumbling onto the bed, “- we're friends.”

“Oh, but _love_ is a different thing, isn't it? It's much more serious. You're his heir, yet you'd rather be his nephew's concubine, to the point of giving yourself to his brothers.”

“I don't -” 

“You don't? Funny of you to say that, with my twin fucking you through our older brothers' come.”

Findecáno's jaw clenched. 

Telufinwë held his flustered gaze, but after a few moments his lips curled into a sly smile. “...I was merely teasing you. Well, then, let's get this done,” he said, but before he could get Findecáno to suck him, he sensed that Pityafinwë had something to say. He cast him a quizzical look.

“I don't think he can stay in this position much longer.” 

“Can't he,” Telufinwë said, brushing the tip of his cock over Findecáno's lips nonetheless.

Pityafinwë withdrew and pulled him to lie on his back again. Findecáno had just a few moments to stretch his legs before Telufinwë crawled between them in place of his brother. 

He closed his eyes. Not only because of the colour of the twin's hair, and how much he loved it. His opening tingled when he was penetrated again, his body slid on the sheets. Pityafinwë's hands returned to his nipples. 

Then somebody lay down next to him, but when he timidly opened his eyes to see which brother had decided to join them again, he found himself face to face with Curufinwë. His head snapped up. Maitimo was kneeling there on the bed, so very close to him, holding onto Curufinwë's legs while he bent down to kiss Telufinwë.

Then Maitimo turned and their gazes met.


	5. Chapter 5

Maitimo turned, and smiled at him.

Findecáno smiled back, and for a moment forgot everything else – the sharp tingling of his nipples, the fact that his ass was sore, and the sweat and come which clung to his skin, making it uncomfortably sticky. 

The twins kept on switching between his legs, each thrusting vigorously inside him for a short while then letting the other take over, every new penetration sharper than the former, but Findecáno didn't much mind. He could now look at Maitimo – at his dearly handsome face as he placidly thrust in and out of Curufinwë, the face he loved more than anything else – and pretend he was being fucked by him, swap his features to go with the red hair that tickled his legs whenever Telufinwë and Pityafinwë stood up and knelt between them again. Maitimo in turn often looked at him, locked their gazes together and in his eyes Findecáno found the reassurance he had lacked until then. 

The spell was broken when Curufinwë tangled a hand inside his hair, and pulled, forcing Findecáno to turn towards him.

“Cousin dearest,” he glibly whispered, a smirk in his hooded eyes while his body rocked with Maitimo's thrusts. 

Right at that moment the twins switched again. Findecáno saw from the corner of his eye Telufinwë get into position between his legs.

“Enough of this,” said Maitimo, and when Telufinwë, who had swiftly buried himself inside Findecáno again, showed no intention of stopping, his left hand darted out and pinched Telufinwë's right asscheek, twisting his fingers until Telufinwë arched into Findecáno and writhed, fruitlessly trying to escape the pain.

“Nelyo –” the older twin attempted to protest, but his voice trailed off when Maitimo's eyes fixed on him with inflexible sterness. 

Maitimo squeezed harder. “You've had your turn,” he said, “come, _now_.”

Findecáno looked on and couldn't help giggling at the way Telufinwë's face contorted and how, with a sound between a growl and yelp, he did come, all bent to one side while Maitimo mercilessly pinched his delicate flesh. The twin pulled out of Findecáno faster than lighting as soon as Maitimo released him, letting the last drops of his seed fall onto the mattress. Pityafinwë was quick to come to his aid, wiping the tears that had welled up in his eyes and massaging the sore spot.

“That was uncalled-for!” Telufinwë screeched, his cheeks flushed with pain and embarrassment inside the frame of his copper curls. “And what of Pityo's need?”

Maitimo was unmoved. “I wouldn't have had to do it, if you hadn't purposefully delayed your orgasm,” he said in firm tone. “You complained before when Moryo was taking too long, didn't you?”

The twins had no reply to that. They stood glaring at their oldest brother for a while longer, but obeyed when Maitimo shooed them away from the bed. Findecáno saw them walk over to the couch where Maitimo had been sitting before, Pityafinwë still soothingly caressing Telufinwë's bruised asscheek. Tyelcormo too was there, sprawled naked and half-hard, and lovingly welcomed his youngest brothers, settling Telufinwë in his lap.

Findecáno gave a sigh of relief. He had never been wetter between his legs before. It wasn't a sensation he particularly liked, and he felt so utterly _open_ that he wasn't sure he would be able to walk properly for a while. He wondered if Maitimo truly allowed his brothers to do to himself what they had just done to him, if he too felt the same after they had all fucked him, or if he was used to it and enjoyed it. How many times he had appeared in public after giving himself to his brothers in every way... 

Findecáno shook his head and banished those thoughts from him. Now, he could have Maitimo. Later, when they would be alone again, he could talk to him having a better understanding of how it all worked. He slid closer to Curufinwë with a renewed determination, stretching a hand out towards his lover. “Russa -”

Maitimo took his hand and kissed its palm. His lips barely brushed against Findecáno's skin, but Findecáno reveled in their fluttery touch. 

“In a moment, Finno,” Maitimo said, then gave a knowing look at Curufinwë, who nodded. 

Maitimo withdrew from Curufinwë, who sat up with a graceful, fluid motion, rising to his knees and stopping briefly to kiss his older brother before his attention switched to Findecáno. He steadied himself, his legs somewhat shaky after being fucked for so long. He threw one over his cousin's groin, and straddled him. 

Findecáno couldn't help frowning slightly; Curufinwë returned his stare with a smirk.

“Who would have thought we'd end up in bed together,” he teasingly said, and absentmindedly flicked the head of Findecáno's cock with his index finger, sweeping it quickly all around the ridge of his glans. The touch was fleeting, but it made Findecáno jerk his hips sharply.

“I don't think you will last much,” Curufinwë remarked, throwing a coy, meaningful glance at Maitimo, who had sat down at the edge of the bed, surveying the scene with undisguised lust. 

Maitimo shrugged one shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips. He was stroking his cock, and his eyes were hungry. Findecáno hoped that whatever Curufinwë and Maitimo had in mind, it would get him back into Maitimo's arms. 

“I'm not doing this for you,” Curufinwë said next, deepening Findecáno's perplexity and curiosity.

But Curufinwë ignored his questioning stare, and turned on his knees, straddling him again but with his back to his face. He stooped forward a little and took hold of Findecáno's cock. 

At that point, Findecáno wasn't sure anymore if it was the proper touching – the fact that Curufinwë's hands were coarser than any of his brother's, and the feel of them on his cock was particularly good – or the sight that aroused him more. He had remained untouched for so long that he shamelessly jerked his hips up again, rutting into Curufinwë's curled up fingers.

“Russa –” he moaned. He was so very close to coming, but as much as he needed to, he would have wanted to do it with Maitimo. 

“Just a little more patience,” Maitimo cooed, and scooted closer to him, stroking his cheek with the back of his free hand. 

Curufinwë stroked his cock a little longer, running those rough fingers all over its length, around the base, and teasing the tip, squeezing it once or twice to prevent him from climaxing.

“Get on with it,” instructed Maitimo, not to prolong Findecáno's wait more than necessary.

Curufinwë widened his stance, squatting down and settling himself over Findecáno's cockhead. He pushed his ass down, and it breached him. Findecáno drew in a choked breath, his back arching off the bed, and heard Maitimo gasp too, as if he were experiencing the same bliss Findecáno felt. Maitimo's hand slid down his body to grasp his own, and for a while they watched together, hand in hand, while Curufinwë worked himself up and down on his shaft, the muscles of his back, ass and thighs flexing beautifully. 

“That's good, Curvo,” Maitimo said, caressing Curufinwë's back. “Take it all.”

Curufinwë did, sliding down on Findecáno's shaft with such ease that Findecáno was surprised for an instant. Then he reminded himself that Curufinwë had just had Maitimo's whole length inside him. Curufinwë sank down fully, so that his buttocks ground against Findecáno's belly, wriggling his ass to get the angle of penetration as he wanted, and lay back, resting his head on the pillow next to Findecáno's own head. 

The position made for a weird intimacy. For all that Findecáno had been fucked by each of his five brothers one after the next, there was something oddly endearing in having Curufinwë's body draped on his own like that. Curufinwë wasn't much taller than him, but he was less lean and weighed more. His shoulders bulged with taut muscles. Findecáno's hands tentatively reached up to grasp his sides, and when Curufinwë said nothing, travelled up to the middle of his chest. 

Curufinwë relaxed, seemingly content to lie there. Findecáno still couldn't make sense of the position, but then, when Maitimo moved, kneeling over them both, Findecáno recalled what Tyelcormo had said to him only a short while before, and finally understood the meaning of Curufinwë's words, the purpose of that arrangement.

Maitimo took hold of Curufinwë's ankles and lifted his legs in the air, splaying them impossibly wide.

“Hold him,” he said to Findecáno.

Ardour surged in Findecáno's heart, to be doing _that_ with Maitimo. His hands clenched around Curufinwë's hips, and held him in place. He waited. He saw Maitimo shift on his knees. He couldn't see Maitimo's cock from where he lay, but he felt it wonderfully when it came to rest over his own and pressed at Curufinwë's already filled-up opening.

Maitimo didn't hesitate. His movements were clearly practiced. He buried himself inside his brother alongside Findecáno with a firm push. 

They both moaned when he did. 

Curufinwë mewled his brother's name softly, his body shuddering in Findecáno's hold. Findecáno could only imagine how it must have felt for him, to be so stretched and so filled. A tentative desire to try it too – to have Maitimo inside him with another, and be completely at their mercy – but then Maitimo started thrusting, and it drowned out his thoughts. 

He didn't last long and it was clear that Maitimo didn't expect him to, because when his breathing itched, Maitimo's right hand let go of Curufinwë's leg to caress his balls. He came harder than he ever had before after being denied for so long, spurt after spurt gushing from him until he lay limp and light-headed under Curufinwë. Maitimo himself wasn't too far behind and after Findecáno had spent himself, he sped up his movements, sloshing through Findecáno's seed, delivering a few more slippery thrusts before coming too, and adding his seed to the wetness inside his brother.

Time stood still after that, but Curufinwë continued to shudder lightly in Findecáno's arms, a sign that he must have come too at some point. Maitimo let go of his left leg too, and bent down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

“Thank you, Curvo,” he whispered, and with a gentle motion withdrew himself from his body. Findecáno's cock slid out of his loose opening on its own, together with a trickle of come. 

Findecáno released his hold on Curufinwë and made to push him off himself, but Carnistir materialised next to the bed. He gathered Curufinwë's exhausted body into his arms and carried him away, throwing a supercilious glare at Findecáno. His animosity had lost much of its bite however, now that Findecáno had fucked his brother and his seed oozed from Curufinwë's opening mingled with Maitimo's. 

Maitimo fell down on the bed next to Findecáno, looking fondly down at him while combing a hand through his tousled hair.

“Are you okay?”

“Sore,” Findecáno replied, “but fine.” He hesitated, feeling somewhat bashful and even further from being able to sort through his emotions. “...this last...it was-...amazing.”

Maitimo didn't just smile, he beamed. “I know, I hoped you would like it too.”

“...how did you convince Curufinwë to allow it?”

“It was to demonstrate to you that I do love you...I would never share my brothers like that with another, and that my brothers too like you well enough,” Maitimo said – not exactly what Findecáno had wanted to hear, but he could be content with it. Maitimo lounged against the headboard, motioning for Findecáno to climb into his lap. “Sleep for a while now. Once you're rested we'll go take a bath, just the two of us, and we shall talk.”

Findecáno nodded, settling between Maitimo's legs, nuzzling his head against his chest. 

Maitimo kissed the top of his head and encircled him with both arms, lulling him to sleep while his eyes went to this brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this here - for now at least. There might be an epilogue, and possibly extras. Suggestions are welcome.


	6. Extra: threesome and voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more smut, as prompted by elfbones.

Findecáno had been sceptical at first, when Maitimo started hinting that he would have liked for him to spend one more night with his brothers. 

To say that prospect didn't entice him at all would have been a lie, but Findecáno was cautious. He remembered the giddiness of feeling overwhelmed, the soreness, the exhaustion. What overcame his doubtfulness was what Maitimo whispered sultrily into his ear, while they lay sprawled side by side on Findecáno's own bed after sex one listless evening.

“I enjoyed watching you with my brothers. I would like to do it again, if you agree.” Maitimo's hands slid down his chest, stopping suggestively just above his crotch, and the images his words conjured flooded Findecáno's mind in his still blissfully sensitised state. “I would see you between two of them, taking one of them while being yourself taken by another.”

The prospect of taking one of Maedhros's brothers, for Maitimo's enjoyment as much as his own, had something wickedly alluring to it. It still wouldn't be about love – he realised he couldn't expect Maitimo's brothers to fall in love with him – but it could perhaps lead to a different sort of complicity between them. He agreed, but asked to choose which brothers. Maitimo laughed, saying he was curious whom he would choose. Findecáno chose the twins, and was rewarded by one more silvery peal of laughter from Maitimo.

The following day he was back in Maitimo's bedroom by nightfall. Maitimo assured him his father was busy working, and would not leave the forge until morning. 

The night began as the former had begun, with Findecáno standing squeezed between two of Maitimo's brothers, but already naked and very much aroused. Maitimo sat on the sofa, which had been moved closer to the bed, though he was alone this time and still clothed.

Maitimo's gaze was glued to him. Findecáno felt it slither over his skin like a third pair of hands, touching where the twins' hands didn't reach. Pityafinwë and Telufinwë were exceedingly amenable. They complied when Findecáno asked them to keep their hair loose, too. 

Findecáno sank his hands into those thick curls falling over him while Pityafinwë bent forward to kiss him – just nipping at his cheeks at first, light pecks that could have passed for shy if Findecáno hadn't known him better. Telufinwë played with his nipples from behind, tugging and pinching them in a way that already felt familiar. Findecáno's hands sank down to gently massage Pityafinwë's scalp. Pityafinwë purred under the touch, cat-like, and the sound vibrated against Findecáno's skin every time Pityafinwë's lips descended towards it.

Pityafinwë's slicked hands went up and down his cock, smearing it all over with oil. His kisses became longer – less bite-like and more slippery, wetting Findecáno's face – until his mouth sealed over Findecáno's and he sucked on his lips and tongue and as if he wanted to devour them. Findecáno responded in kind, not bashful or reluctant in the least. They pulled back for a moment, their lips tingling deliciously, and locked again with the same ardour, never stopping the motion of their hands. 

The rustling of fabric alerted Findecáno to the fact that Maitimo was undressing, and he attempted to look to the side, but Pityafinwë's mouth pulled on his lower lip, then slid further down, leaving a trail of spit on his chin, and along his neck and chest to his nipples. It stopped there, and licked his twin's fingers at the same time it tickled Findecáno's sensitive nubs. Findecáno hissed, his chest heaving out, arching into the touch. 

Telufinwë rolled the nubs between his fingers then withdrew his hands to leave his twin's mouth free rein. 

“Mark him,” Maitimo directed from the couch, his voice a low, trenchant hiss. 

Pityafinwë lost no time obeying. Telufinwë pulled on Findecáno's hair, forcing him to twist his neck and bend his head back, and captured his mouth in a ravaging kiss. Pityafinwë's mouth quickly slid back up to Findecáno's neck and latched on it, sucking hard, drawing the skin into his mouth. Findecáno hissed and keened. 

The night he had spent with his cousins had revealed to him that Maitimo liked to be bossy with his brothers during sex. He had never done the same with him, but simply because Findecáno had never given the possibility any thought rather than because he was averse to it. He was growing to like it quite a lot, in fact. 

Pityafinwë wasn't satisfied with sucking. He drew back for a moment and bit on the same spot, almost sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Findecáno jerked his hips forward, grinding his cock against his belly.

“You want to fuck my brother, Finno?” Maitimo said. 

Findecáno did the best approximation of a nod he could manage, even as Telufinwë pulled harder on his hair, and his hips jerked so desperately he would have lost his balance if the twins hadn't held him. 

“Then do it right now.”

There was no need for preparation. The twins had already stretched and oiled themselves beforehand. Findecáno had been able to witness a part of that when Maitimo and he had arrived to the room to find Pityafinwë and Telufinwë all over each other. 

Pityafinwë let go of Findecáno's neck and threw himself on the bed, crawling to the middle of it. He grabbed a pillow and lay back, looking at Maitimo to make sure he was in the desired position. Maitimo didn't say anything to him, only watched with fierce intensity as Pityafinwë made himself comfortable on the clean-smelling sheets. When Findecáno moved to join him, he said 'use this' and as soon as Findecáno turned, threw him one of the sturdier cushions from the sofa.

Pityafinwë lifted his ass to allow Findecáno to slip the cushion under it, and opened his legs wide.

Findecáno knelt between them. With Pityafinwë's ass raised from the mattress, he had only to slide forward to be perfectly aligned with it. He stopped to free Pityafinwë's hair from under his shoulders, letting it fan all around him like a mantle of burnished copper. The line of freckles under Pityafinwë eyes and over the bridge of his nose seemed tenderly endearing to him then, perfect to go with Pityafinwë's roguish smile. Findecáno stretched to kiss his very red and moist lips again while he brought his rock-hard cock to his cousin's opening. He nudged it briefly – it was wonderfully soft and wet – and shoved inside. He spared no energy. He knew there was no need to hold back, and Pityafinwë took him eagerly, meeting his thrusts with equal enthusiasm. 

They were both doing it for Maitimo. They were doing it for love of the same person. 

Findecáno cast a glance to his right. Maitimo and Telufinwë sat on the couch together, both completely naked now, both aroused, stroking each-other's cock to full readiness. Findecáno was tempted to ask for them to hurry, but he didn't want to be too impatient. 

He shifted his gaze to Pityafinwë again. Pityafinwë raised his hand and pinched both his nipples, pulling on them with the same force with which Findecáno shoved into him. Findecáno knew his nipples would be as bruised as the patch of skin on his neck that smarted, that he would feel both for days. Pityafinwë tugged. He thrust so hard that he had to stop to catch his breath at one point.

“Go,” Maitimo finally said. 

Findecáno heard the sofa creak as Telufinwë stood up and the wet smack of a kiss. He continued to thrust, but the uprush of anticipation coupled with the pleasure he already felt made him shudder violently.

Telufinwë knelt behind him. Findecáno's movement stilled, leaving him buried deep in Pityafinwë's body. Pityafinwë promptly folded his legs, bringing his knees next to his chest, so that his twin would have all the room he needed to get into position. 

Telufinwë's hands landed on Findecáno buttocks with a sharp smack and pulled them open. 

“Don't dawdle, take him,” Maitimo's voice sounded again, and Findecáno again trembled even before he felt the wet tip of Telufinwë's cock lodged against his hole. He recalled the sensation of Maitimo's fingers that had pried him open just minutes before, leaving him ticklish and wanting more. Telufinwë teased him for a moment, pressing then drawing back. When he finally breached him, Findecáno quaked from head to foot and nearly crumpled on Pityafinwë.

Thankfully Pityafinwë held him, stilling him while Telufinwë buried himself inside him. 

Telufinwë's thrusts were as hard as Findecáno's had been until then, and they were all three rocked by the movement. 

“Finno, do your part,” Maitimo said. 

Findecáno took a deep breath and strived to start moving again, clumsily at first, Telufinwë's thrusts too forceful, the sensation of being taken while his cock was delightfully encased in another overwhelming. But both twins helped him fall into a rhythm: every time Telufinwë pulled back, Pityafinwë tugged on his hips so that Findecáno shoved inside him, and when Telufinwë plunged back in him – so hard that Findecáno felt his own buttocks jiggle with every smack of his thighs – Pityafinwë pushed him back to meet Telufinwë's thrust full-force. 

When he came, it was shattering, and when Telufinwë shot his seed deep inside him, it left him dizzy. It took him a while to notice that Maitimo stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at him with a big satisfied smile. Telufinwë quickly withdrew from him. Findecáno pulled out of Pityafinwë and rose on shaky legs to climb into Maitimo's open arms.

“You liked that?” Maitimo said while he carried him towards the sofa.

Findecáno nodded. “But I want _you_ now.”

“Of course,” Maitimo chuckled, sitting down.


	7. Extra: Curufin/Maedhros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Curufin/Maedhros as prompted by amyfortuna.

“Curvo, there's no need for you to do this...if you're not ready,” Maitimo haltingly said, barely keeping his voice from cracking. It was hard with his little brother kneeling between his legs, determined to take his cock in his mouth as far as he could.

Curufinwë wasn't having an easy time of it, being still young and inexperienced. His eyebrows knitted together and he pulled back, slowly dragging his lips over the heated flesh of his brother's erection. “If I don't practice, I'll never learn,” he said, and swirled his tongue all over the tip, one slow sweep followed by rapid flicks right over the slit.

Maitimo's thighs stiffened at the delightful sparks of sensation that caused. His hands, after curling in the sheet at his sides, reached for his brother's head and patted it. “It isn't something you _need_ to learn, there are plenty of other ways to –”

“Moryo can do it,” Curufinwë said, briskly, as if the fact that his older brother was capable of swallowing Maitimo to the root should have been motivation enough for him to do the same. 

“Moryo isn't a valid comparison.” Carnistir didn't seem to have a gag reflex, or a need for air. “And well, I for one _can't_ , but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy getting my sweet brothers off in other ways.”

Curufinwë didn't seem to heed Maitimo's words. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out, and moved to take Maitimo's cock in it again. He tried to take it deep, but stopped where he had stopped before, not too far below the flared ridge of the head. He suckled on it for a moment, then took a deep breath and went a little lower.

Maitimo did his best to keep completely still, fighting the urge to jerk his hips up and just shove into Curufinwë's throat. The mere sight of Curufinwë's clever dainty mouth wrapped around his cock was entrancing, as was the curve of his naked back, all the way to his pert ass tilted up in the air. Maitimo let out a hoarse sigh, and combed both hands through Curufinwë's hair, then started massaging his temples in slow circles to relax him. 

Curufinwë breathed in noisily through his nose and willed the tears that stung his eyes back, squeezing them shut. He pulled back then tried going lower again, but gagged and retched and had to quickly pull back. He coughed, glaring at Maitimo's crotch.

“You're so big... _too_ big.”

Maitimo shook his head amusedly (he had heard that complaint more than once). “For you right now, yes.” His hands took hold of Curufinwë's shoulders and tugged him over his chest. As soon as they were face to face, Curufinwë smashed his very wet lips against his brother's, in a kiss that was clumsy and sloppy, but passionate in spite of it.

When they drew back for air, both panting slightly, Curufinwë was still pouting. 

“Curvo,” Maitimo fondly said, but couldn't help a small grin. “If you really want to do it, I'll be...very happy to let you practice, but you must not hurt yourself.”

Curufinwë scoffed, and his smug smirk was back on his face. “It's not like I never hurt myself in the forge.”

“ _I_ don't want to hurt you,” Maitimo said, a little sterner. “You could ask Cáno to teach you some of his breathing exercises, too. That might help you.” He paused and waited until Curufinwë nodded. “I won't let you do it if you insist on doing too much too soon,” he repeated once more. 

“ _Fine_.”

“Good.” Maitimo carefully straightened from the mound the pillows against which he was slumped, and sat against the headboard, taking Curufinwë with him. 

“What -”

“I'll let you suck me more later, I need a break now, or I will end up coming before you can do much. Here,” he said, lifting his right hand to Curufinwë's mouth.

Curufinwë eyed it sceptically for a moment. He only mouthed Maitimo's index finger at first, thinking it a useless exercise, but as his tongue coiled around it and Maitimo mumbled his approval, he felt his already quite stiff cock respond to it. He was soon mouthing Maitimo's middle and ring fingers too, licking and sucking them while casting coy glances at his older brother, happy to see a pleased expression on his face. 

“I don't believe you don't realise how tempting you are, just with your subtle wiles, your ardent dedication, my little Curvo,” Maitimo murmured, while his other hand took hold of Curufinwë's erection and started fisting it, rubbing quickly up and down its length. 

Curufinwë moaned around Maitimo's fingers and a line of drool dribbled down his chin to land on his thigh. Maitimo moved his fingers, rolling them around in his mouth, tracing his teeth, playing with his tongue, while his thumb brushed Curufinwë's cheek from the outside.

Curufinwë still gagged when Maitimo pushed his fingers towards the back of his throat, but he never held them there too long and it was bearable, and even that discomfort faded as he kept rolling his hips forward in Maitimo's hand, until suddenly he came, biting lightly on his brother's fingers.

“There,” Maitimo said, bringing his come-coated hand to his lips and lapping at it once. “I didn't even have to get you wet.”

Curufinwë pulled Maitimo's fingers out of his mouth and licked his lips. “Then I guess now I really _have to_ return the favour.”


End file.
